


He's bringing Sexy Back

by aqua_myosotis_scorpioides



Series: The PB to my J [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Karaoke, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides/pseuds/aqua_myosotis_scorpioides
Summary: Remus dances, Sirius doesn't know what to do with himself.This is a one-shot based on Chapter 42 of my longer texting story The PB to my J.Can be read as a stand alone but if you want more context you can read the chapter that goes with ithereor start from the beginninghere
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The PB to my J [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018050
Comments: 37
Kudos: 139





	He's bringing Sexy Back

‘Remus Lupin!’ Marlene’s voice rang out across the bar, several people looking up from their conversations as she strode towards the back of the room where the four boys were sitting. They’d managed to nab two of the larger sofas, James and Pete on one and Sirius and Remus opposite, a table in between where the girls’ drinks were ready and waiting. Remus, who was sitting securely in Sirius’ lap, his mouth mashed against Sirius’, ignored her.

‘Erghh,’ she said, sitting down and trying to prise them apart, ‘Stop sucking each other’s faces, I’m trying to talk to you about your freaking tattoo!’

‘I wouldn’t bother,’ Pete said resignedly taking another gulp of his pint, ‘They’ve been like that all day.’ James nodded in agreement.

‘I resent that implication,’ Sirius muttered, pulling his mouth away in favour of trailing kisses along Remus’ jaw and then down his neck, Remus shifting to give him better access. ‘We haven’t been like this _all_ day, for instance, this morning it wasn’t Re’s tongue in my mouth it was his,’

‘YES, thank you Sirius!’ Lily interrupted, appearing behind Marlene, James reaching across the table to give him a high five, ‘I think we get it.’ She smiled as James shuffled over to make room for her, ‘But I suppose it is your birthday. Happy Birthday.’

‘Cheers Lils,’ Sirius grinned back, running his fingers through Remus’ curls, coaxing him to rest his head on his shoulder, feeling Remus melt into him instantly.

‘And what a bloody birthday it’s been hey!’ Alice chimed in, plonking herself down next to them, ‘You’ve gone and set the bar for birthday presents high very early on Rem, not sure how Sirius is going to top this, unless he gets your name tattooed across his actual face or something.’

Remus lifted his head, ‘I guess, it wasn’t really a birthday present though, not really, it’s more like a statement of commitment, or something. I don’t know,’ he tailed off, flushing pink, and buried his face back in Sirius’ shoulder. Sirius kissed the top of his head.

James stretched over an arm to ruffle his hair, ‘You sap,’ he said fondly, ‘You pretend to be as hard as all fuck but really you’re all soft and squishy.’

‘Umm, excuse you Prongs,’ Sirius said indignantly, ‘I’ll have you know that no part of my Remus is either soft or squishy.’ He winked lecherously and the girls groaned, Sirius looked incredibly pleased with himself.

‘Come on then Rem,’ said Dorcas, who had squeezed herself in next to Pete, ‘Let’s see it then.’

‘Umm, ok,’ said Remus, sliding off Sirius’ lap and hesitating slightly before undoing the first three buttons of his pink and white striped shirt, Pete wolf whistling loudly. He pulled the shirt to one side, exposing his left collar bone where, just below, Canis Major was inked in thick, black lines.

‘Oh wow! It looks great Remus,’ Lily said.

‘It really does,’ Dorcas agreed, leaning over the table to get a better look, ‘Although I can’t believe you’re the first of us to get a tattoo, I definitely had Sirius pinned for that.’

‘To be honest same,’ Sirius said, tracing gentle fingers along the black lines, feeling goosebumps erupt on Remus’ skin, ‘But I’m definitely not mad about it, I mean look at it, look at him!’

‘Ugh, you two are so sweet together it actually makes my teeth hurt,’ Marlene said teasingly, as Remus gave Sirius a kiss and then buttoned his shirt back up, ‘I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were going to get it done!’

‘Sorry Marls,’ Remus said, ‘I didn’t want to risk anyone talking me out of it, which thinking about it was probably a red flag for getting it done in the first place, I dunno.’ he shrugged as he picked up his whisky and downed what was left in the glass, ‘It took me long enough to work up to it.’

‘Talk you out of it?’ Marlene said in disbelief, ‘Rem, I would have come with you!’

Remus smiled, ‘You can come with me next time then,’ he paused before adding casually, ‘I was thinking about getting a piercing next.’

Sirius, who was mid sip of his own drink made a garbled, choked noise, ‘Christ,’ he said spluttering, ‘Warn a man before dropping something like that would you? I mean, we’re in _public_ Remus.’

Everyone laughed as Sirius’ snuggled into Remus’ side, putting a hand high on his upper thigh as Remus threw his arm along the back of the sofa, hand resting on Sirius’ neck, thumb starting to rub small circles onto the skin there. Sirius sighed happily, finishing his wine.

‘Oh look at you,’ Alice cooed, taking in the expression on Sirius’ face, ‘You look like the cat’s that got the cream.’

‘Can you blame me, have you seen my boyfriend?’ Sirius said to her and then turned back to Remus, tipping his face up, pouting when Remus dropped a quick kiss on his cheek. ‘Umm, more please?’ he requested. Remus rolled his eyes, kissing him briefly on the lips.

‘I don’t know why you’re suddenly acting like your tongue wasn’t down his throat just ten minutes ago,’ Marlene said dryly, as Sirius changed tact from pouting to his patented puppy dog eyes until Remus gave in and kissed him properly.

‘I can think of several other places I’d like his tongue to be,’ Sirius said into Remus’ mouth, laughing when Remus pulled away and whacked him on the leg, the rest of the group letting out groans. ‘Ok, ok, I’ll be good, for now,’ he added, giving Remus wink. ‘Right, I need to be way more sloshed than this if I’m going to get up and sing. Who wants another drink?’

\------------------------------

‘Erghh, why is it so busy,’ Sirius complained as he was jostled on both sides as he made his way to the bar with Marlene.

‘No idea,’ she answered, as they neared the front of the queue, craning her neck over the crowd of people, ‘It’s not even the weekend, oh,’ she stopped mid-sentence, ‘She’s fit as fuck.’

‘Who is?’ Sirius said, following her eyeline, ‘The girl behind the bar? She really is, and she is also totally your type.’

‘Right,’ said Marlene determinedly, ‘Maybe you won’t be the only one getting laid tonight, if she’s interested, wingman me yeh?’

‘Would be my pleasure McKinnon,’ Sirius grinned at her and then pushed forward with more force than needed so the bloke in front of him stumbled sideways, giving Sirius room to slide to the front of the queue. ‘Shit, sorry mate,’ he threw the bloke an apologetic look, ‘It’s fucking manic in here isn’t it?’ 

Not waiting for a response, he turned back to Marlene who had managed to squeeze herself in beside him. ‘Oh Marls, your sash,’ he exclaimed unnecessarily loudly, manoeuvring her body sideways so she was in direct sight of the bar girl and then making a big song and dance of untying and then retying the ribbon on her wrap top. ‘Reckon you’re in there,’ he muttered under his breath as he caught the girl giving Marlene a surreptitious once over before she looked away quickly.

‘Who’s next?’ she called.

‘Oh amazing,’ Marlene started, shouting over several others and catching the girl’s eye, ‘Can I get…’ She began listing off their drinks order and the girl made her way over, looking between the two of them, obviously trying to work out if they were together. Sirius felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to find a message from Remus wanting to add to their order.

‘Marlene can you get Re another whisky?’ he asked, not looking up from his phone.

‘Yeh sure,’ Marlene said turning to look at him, ‘What type does he want?’

‘I don’t know,’ Sirius looked at her, ‘He’s normally with me when I order.’

‘He’s _your boyfriend_ Sirius,’ Marlene said slowly, ‘How am I supposed to know what he drinks?’

It didn’t escape Sirius’ notice that the bar girl visibly perked up upon hearing that him and Marlene weren’t in fact together. It clearly hadn’t escaped Marlene’s notice either as she leant forward onto the bar and looked up at the girl through her eyelashes and signed dramatically, ‘If only there was someone here who could recommend something.’

The girl took the bait, running a hand through her hair, ‘If only,’ she parroted, looking around her, arms wide before pausing, ‘Oh, wait,’ she smirked at Marlene who batted her eyelashes. 

Sirius, figuring that he was no longer needed, let the girls get on with it, typing out a reply to Remus and then eventually handing over his debit card when Marlene stopped flirting long enough for the girl to actually pour the drinks.

\------------------------------

‘Marlene’s pulled,’ Sirius announced as they approached the table, drinks in hand.

‘Ooo, who?’ said Alice, looking towards Marlene expectantly as if she thought she was about to pull a mystery girl out of thin air.

‘Hardly,’ Marlene scoffed, putting the glasses down on the table, ‘The girl behind the bar was fit, tis all.’

‘Fit, and clearly interested,’ Sirius added.

‘Did you get her number?’ Lily asked, taking the proffered G&T and passing both James and Pete their pints.

‘Yep,’ Marlene answered, popping the P, and holding out her wrist, where a phone number was scrawled in black biro.

‘Written on your skin, very 90s,’ said Lily drolly.

‘You know it.’

‘I wingmaned,’ Sirius said proudly, handing Remus his whisky and watching him take a gulp before placing it down on the table.

‘Good job baby,’ Remus said, pulling Sirius down into his lap and nuzzling the top of his head.

Marlene huffed, ‘Barely,’ she said, ‘You manhandled me for 30 seconds and left me to it.’

‘Oi!’ said Sirius, looking put out, ‘It got her attention didn’t it!’ He stuck his tongue out at her and turned back to Remus, ‘Moony,’ he whined, ‘Marlene’s being mean to me.’

‘You ignore her Pads,’ Remus said tucking the loose strands of hair behind Sirius’ ear, ‘I bet you were really helpful.’ Sirius preened and looked smugly at Marlene, who rolled her eyes at him and turned to talk to Alice. 

Sirius sighed contentedly and settled back into Remus’ chest, wriggling his hips on the pretence of getting more comfortable, grinning when he felt a hard, hot line pressing up against the underside of his thigh. 

‘Stop,’ Remus murmured into his ear.

Sirius smiled sweetly up at him, ‘I don’t know what you mean,’ he pressed his body back more firmly and Remus’ hands came up to grip his hips, holding him still.

‘You sure you want to start this game?’ Remus said, voice low and dangerous.

‘What, don’t think you can take it?’ Sirius muttered, beginning to suck kisses into the soft skin below Remus’ ear, hearing his breath hitch and feeling the hold on his hips tighten.

‘It’s not me I’m worried about,’ Remus replied, taking Sirius’ chin, lifting it up to bring their lips together and rolling his hips up once while his free hand moved to brush over Sirius’ crotch, squeezing gently. Sirius let out a half moan, half squeak and scrambled off Remus’ lap as Alice eyed them suspiciously. 

‘You play dirty,’ he groused, and Remus laughed, tugging him into his side.

‘You know it babe,’ he said and picked up his glass, draining it in one go. 

‘Woah Re!’ Sirius exclaimed as he slammed the glass back down on the table.

‘I told you earlier, I’m working up to something,’ Remus told him, kissing him quickly before Sirius could ask anything further questions and turning his attention to Lily and James across the table.

\------------------------------

‘And she only chose it because it’s the one I looked worst in,’ Lily said crossly, ‘Look!’ She brandished her phone at James, who looked slightly bewildered.

‘I think you look nice,’ James said, looking at the picture.

‘What do you look worst in?’ Remus interrupted, leaning across the table towards the two of them.

‘Ugh, my bridesmaids dress for Petunia’s wedding,’ Lily said, ‘She made this big song and dance about letting me try on loads of different dresses and then obviously chose the one I felt the most uncomfortable in.’

‘Let’s see then,’ Remus said as James repeated, ‘I think you look nice.’

Lily angled the phone so Remus could see and then turned to James, ‘You’re very sweet, but I don’t, well not as nice as I looked in this blue one,’ she flicked her finger across the screen a couple of times, stopping at a picture of her in a midnight blue lace dress, with a plunging neckline. ‘See?’

‘Erm,’ James said stupidly, he seemed to have been rendered speechless. Remus kicked him under the table.

‘You look banging in the blue one,’ Remus told her, taking pity on James, who just nodded in agreement before clearing his throat,

‘Well, I think you looked nice in all of the pictures,’ he said.

Lily smiled at him, ‘Thanks,’ she said, putting her phone back in her bag, ‘But I mean who chooses an orange dress for their red headed bridesmaid?’

‘Someone who’s worried about being upstaged,’ said Remus sagely, ‘Everyone knows that you’re a thousand times nicer than Petunia Lils, even Petunia knows, she’s just hoping people might forget but she could put you in a bin bag and your beauty would still shine through, so she’s screwed really.’

‘Oh Remus,’ Lily said, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, ‘Why are all the good one’s gay?’

‘Hey!’ James exclaimed and Remus and Lily laughed.

‘Oh well,’ Lily said, picking up her drink, ‘It could be worse, it could be me marrying walrus face.’ She took a sip and grimaced, ‘Needs a stir, all the gin’s sunk to the bottom.’ She looked around the table, clearly looking for something to stir the drink with.

‘Oh!’ said James, leaping into action and looking around himself and coming up with nothing, ‘Umm,’ and before Remus could stop him, he grabbed Lily’s glass and plunged his finger into it and began to stir vigorously, liquid spilling over the sides.

‘Prongs!’ Remus hissed as Lily said, ‘Oh my God James!’

James stopped stirring and slowly removed his finger, bringing it to his mouth and sucking on it, all the while not breaking eye contact with Lily, who looked appalled, before she eventually looked away, cheeks almost as red as her hair.

‘What the fuck was that?!’ Remus mouthed at him, but James just shook his head, horror evident in his eyes before dropping his head onto the table with a thunk.

‘What’s wrong with Prongs?’ Pete asked, turning at the thump of his head hitting the wood.

‘Nothing!’ Lily said shrilly, refusing to make eye contact.

‘Okaaay,’ Pete said slowly, looking between her and James before turning to Alice and Sirius who shrugged, now also looking at James who let out a noise like a wounded stag.

‘RIGHT,’ said Remus, desperate to change the subject, ‘Which of you degenerates will be gracing the stage with your presence first?’ 

The others immediately began to debate amongst themselves who would be the first to sing and he pulled out his phone and began to type. After a quick back forth with James via text he stood up, James looking up at him with sad doe eyes, head now slumped sideways on the table. ‘Come on Prongs, let’s go and get you another drink,’ Remus hauled him up, ‘Anyone else want one?’

\------------------------------

Two more double whisky’s and two shots of sambuca later Remus was feeling pleasantly buzzed as he watched Sirius, the last of their group to have their turn at karaoke, strut his stuff on stage, blaring out the lyrics to Bowie’s Rebel, Rebel.

‘How does he make it look so effortlessly sexy?’ Alice shouted to Remus over the music.

‘I’ve literally no idea,’ Remus shouted back, eyes not leaving Sirius. She was right he thought, he looked sinfully good, spurring on the crowd with an easy confidence, he turned to her, ‘But I’m not complaining.’

Alice laughed, ‘I bet you’re not,’ she said, clapping enthusiastically as the song came to an end and Sirius took a bow, the bar cheering.

Remus grinned back at her and when he looked towards the stage again saw that Sirius was sauntering towards him, looking smug as he stopped in front of Remus.

‘What did you think?’ he asked.

‘I think,’ said Remus, pulling Sirius down on top of him, ‘That you’re the fittest bloke that I’ve ever seen and I’m the one that gets to take you home.’

‘Mmm, happy birthday to me,’ Sirius said putting his hands on Remus’ shoulders and pulling himself up, nipping at Remus’ jaw, ‘Maybe you should take me home then.’

‘Maybe,’ Remus hummed, brushing their lips together before standing up abruptly, causing Sirius to slide off onto the sofa with an ‘Oof.’

‘Hey!’ he protested, scowling up at Remus, ‘I was trying to start something good there.’

‘I’ll give you something good,’ Remus threw back, giving him an uncharacteristically confident wink as he strode off towards the stage Sirius had just vacated. 

‘What the fuck?’ Sirius said, looking around at the others, who all looked just as puzzled. All except Marlene, who gave him a knowing look,

‘Just wait a sec,’ she said as Remus hopped up onto the stage and took the microphone in hand, lifting it to his mouth.

‘Umm hi,’ he jumped slightly, blinking rapidly, ‘Fuck me that’s loud.’ A few people laughed and Remus smiled, ‘Umm, so first time doing this, so god knows what I’ll sound like, but yeh, happy birthday babe.’ He looked directly at Sirius as the opening bars of Justin Timberlake’s Sexy Back sounded across the bar.

Sirius laughed, ‘I can’t believe the bastards selling me…’ he trailed off as Remus began to sing, his stomach swooping.

_‘I’m bringing sexy back,’_

‘What the fuck?!’ Alice and James shouted in unison as Remus began to move his hips in perfect time with the bass, shoulders following.

_‘Them other boys they don’t know how to act,’_

‘Fuck me,’ Sirius said to no-one in particular as someone, Dorcas his mind thought fleetingly, said, ‘What the hell? I didn’t know Remus could sing! Oh my God!’ 

Remus had slowly begun to undo the buttons of his shirt and was running a hand up his now bare chest. Sirius felt a bolt of lust run through him.

_‘I think it’s special what’s behind your back,’_

‘Umm guys,’ Sirius faintly heard Pete say, ‘Since when can Moony dance like this?’ He didn’t answer him, unable to look away from Remus as he continued undulating his hips to the beat, open shirt tails now fluttering around him, his Canis Major tattoo clearly visible. He looked like some sort of ethereal being, Sirius thought to himself, if ethereal beings were allowed to look that fucking good.

_‘So turn around and I’ll pick up the slack,’_

Remus looked directly at him, raising an eyebrow before dropping low to floor and rolling his body back up. The crowd shrieked their approval and Sirius felt all his blood rush south as Remus stepped off the stage and began to walk towards him. James cupped his hands around his mouth and hollered, _‘Take em to the bridge,’_

_‘Dirty babe,’_

Sirius stood up suddenly as Remus approached him and took a step forward, but Remus just shook his head and pressed a hand to his chest and shoved him hard. Sirius fell back onto the sofa, breath whooshing out of him. He looked up, wide eyed as Remus smirked back down at him, continuing to sing.

_‘You see these shackles baby, I’m your slave,’_

Sirius screwed his eyes shut for a moment, hearing the girls squeal and opened them as Remus straddled him and gave a slow, dirty grind down, bringing their groins together before reaching a hand round to cup the back of Sirius’ neck and squeezing it tenderly. Sirius shivered and leant his head back into the touch.

_‘I’ll let you whip me if I misbehave,’_

Remus slid out of Sirius’ lap so he was kneeling directly in front of him and arched his back so his shoulders almost touched the floor beneath him and then rose smoothly upwards. Sirius gripped the arm of the sofa and willed his heartrate back down, unable to tear his eyes away.

_‘It’s just that no-one makes me feel this way,’_

Remus stepped forward so his body was right up against the sofa and grabbed Sirius’ hand, pressing it to his crotch. Sirius gasped as he felt his own cock twitch in his jeans as the bar began to cheer even louder, people standing up to get a better look as James pretended to throw a hand over Pete’s eyes shouting, ‘It’s ok Petey, just don’t look directly at it!’

Remus grinned, not relinquishing his hold on Sirius’ hand and rolling his hips into it before sliding it up his bare chest as far as it would reach before dropping it and beginning to walk backwards back towards the stage as the entire bar bellowed, ‘ _Take em to the chorus.’_

_‘Come here boy,’_

Remus made a come-hither gesture and Sirius found himself being pushed upwards by both Alice and Lily as they coaxed him forwards.

_‘Come to the back,’_

He started walking, stumbling slightly towards Remus, drinking in the sight of his boyfriends writhing body as the crowd screamed their encouragement.

_‘VIP,’_

As he reached the stage, he found himself being pulled against Remus’ chest, the hand not holding the microphone, sliding down his back and then resting on his arse. Sirius threw both arms around his neck and let Remus move him to the music, resting his head in the juncture between neck and shoulder.

_‘Drinks on me,’_

Sirius laughed deliriously and began mouthing at Remus’ neck, tasting salt and smelling bergamot and rosemary. He felt Remus’ shoulders shudder as he laughed back before he was forcefully spun round so his back was pressed hard against Remus’ body.

_‘Let me see what you’re twerkin’ with,’_

Remus ground his hips against Sirius’ arse as Sirius put a hand on each thigh and dropped to the floor before rolling his body back up with one arm in the arm, making sure to grind back onto Remus, the crowd roared its approval.

_‘Look at those hips,’_

Remus spun him back and pushed him an arms length away as Sirius continued to move to the music, arms in the air. By the hungry look in Remus’ eyes, he knew he looked good.

_‘Go ahead child,’_

Remus reached out and threaded his fingers through Sirius’ hair, slotting their bodies together before looking into his eyes, green and brown boring into grey before singing,

_‘And get your sexy on.’_

Remus dropped the microphone as the music played to fade, putting a hand on Sirius’ lower back before dipping him and kissing him soundly. The crowd broke into a cacophony of cheers and whistles, James’ voice clear above the din shouting, ‘Give him some more, Remusaur.’

Sirius smiled into the kiss, feeling Remus’ returned grin as he brought them back upright and pulled back enough so their foreheads were touching, his eyes glittering. 

‘I can’t believe you Remus Lupin,’ Sirius said, feeling shell shocked and more turned on than he had ever been in his entire life.

Remus just shrugged, breathing heavily, cheeks pink, ‘Happy birthday.’

Sirius pressed one more kiss to the tattoo below his collar bone before putting his arms around Remus’ neck and jumping. Remus caught him, putting a hand under each thigh, hoisting him up so he could wrap his legs around his waist and began walking back to the table where they were greeted with various shouts from their friends.

‘Fucking hell you two!’

‘I never thought I’d see the day when Remus Lupin pulled off a near perfect slut drop,’

‘Someone’s clearly getting lucky tonight.’

Remus stopped walking as they reached them and cocked his head to the side, looking questioningly at Sirius.

‘Home,’ Sirius said decisively, ‘Now.’

Remus gave him a dirty grin, squeezing his thighs and carried on walking towards the doors as Sirius shouted over his shoulder, ‘Prongs, Wormy, might want to give us an hour before you come home.’

Pete smirked back at them and gave a thumbs up as James threw them a salute before settling back against the sofa. ‘Well,’ he said seriously, looking around him, ‘I think we can all undoubtedly agree that Remus Lupin, has indeed brought sexy back. Who would have thought it?’


End file.
